Quidditch Finals
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Harry takes Teddy Lupin to his first ever Quidditch World Cup final. Who will win? Quidditch World Cup 2010, New Zealand v Finland.


A/N: Quidditch League Competition. Round One. Prompts used: 'Tickle/ish, Below, Glitter.

The info for this fic is accurate as it can be. Source: Harry Potter Wiki. It says Team Template NRD as the winners of the World Cup, the NRD stands for Nordic. I chose Finland, as Norway had already been knocked out of the 2010 Quidditch World Cup.

Teddy Lupin had just returned home from Hogwarts for the Easter holidays. Instead of finding his grandmother waiting for him, he found his Godfather Harry waiting.

"Uncle Harry? Where's Gran? Is she okay?" asked Teddy in a worried rush.

"Woah Ted, easy.She's fine, I offered," winked Harry.

"Okay."

"Had a good term?" asked Harry as they started towards the magical barrier back into the Muggle world.

"Yeah, I guess," shrugged Teddy.

This action made Harry have a good look at his Godson. He outwardly seemed okay, his hair was it's usual bright shade of turquoise, and he was walking upright a small smile played around his lips. Harry smiled to himself, Teddy was just being a usual kid. He'd never admit that this term had been awesome. Suddenly Teddy turned to Harry and spoke.

"I can't believe England got knocked out of the Quidditch World Cup!" said Teddy in disgust.

"Your Aunt Ginny wasn't best pleased either." Harry's lips twitched into a small smile.

"You should have heard some of the language the seventh years were using when the newspaper arrived the next morning." Teddy sounded as if he was in awe.

"Well for Circe's sake, don't repeat any of it in front of your Gran," laughed Harry.

Finally they made it through the barrier of platform nine and three quarters, back into Kings Cross station, London. As usual Teddy's hair caught glances, and whispering behind hands. Teddy pretended not to notice.

"Going back to our previous conversation about Quidditch, would you like to come to the World Cup final with us?" Harry asked casually.

Teddy stopped moving. He was looking at his Godfather incredulously. Harry stopped and looked back at his young Godson and grinned. Harry took a dozen steps back to rejoin Teddy.

"What do you say?" asked Harry.

"What do I say? I say YES!" squealed eleven year old Teddy in delight.

This caused passersby' to stare, and in some cases grin. Teddy launched himself at Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle in a brief hug. Harry hugged him back.

"Come on, your Gran has said we can have you for the weekend."

Harry led Teddy to the concealed Apparition point, then took the boy home with him using sidealong Apparition.

Teddy had been home a few days when the Quidditch World Cup finals were announced.

'_New Zealand will be facing Nordic team Finland in Brussels on March 24.'_

Andromeda turned off WWN. Teddy had been sat on the sofa rereading '_Quidditch Through The Ages.'_

"There you go then Ted, New Zealand against Finland, how does that sound?"

"I think it's excellent Nana," grinned Teddy. "I can't wait."

Andromeda sighed. Teddy was beginning to sound more and more like Harry. 'If only your mother, father, and grandfather were alive.' thought Andromeda sadly. Teddy spoke pulling Andromeda out of her reverie.

"Are you okay Gran? You seem a bit sad."

"I'm fine Ted," Andromeda smiled weakly.

Teddy wasn't buy it, but he chose not to push. He knew full well that she was thinking about his parents, and grandfather. Occasions such as this, she often did. But he had a remedy to cheer her up. He slid from the sofa, and kissed his Gran on the cheek.

"Love you Gran," whispered Teddy. "Now let's go make some dinner."

Teddy held out his hand and helped Andromeda to her feet.

Harry was playing with James and Albus. They were creating quite the racket.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on in here?" asked Ginny her lips twitching into a smile.

"Oh not much Gin, I'm just giving these rascals a good tickle."

Harry sat up. His glasses were hanging by one ear and his hair was all over the place. Ginny smiled fully, she knew how much Harry loved to indulge his kids. After the upbringing he'd had at the hands of the Dursley's, who could blame him?

"Well dinner is on the table."

Harry stood up, causing James and Albus to tumble off their dads lap.

"DAD!" both boys yelled in unison.

"You heard your mother, dinner is served," Harry called over his shoulder.

He caught up with his wife on the stairs. He wrapped an arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek. Ginny smiled at Harry.

March 24.

It was here, it was finally the day of the Quidditch World Cup Final. Thankfully this time they didn't have to be up so early to travel to Brussels. A Portkey took Harry, Ginny, Teddy, Ron, and Hermione there at midday. Molly and Arthur were to have the younger kids.

Once they arrived, Ron set up the tent.

"Didn't think I'd be staying in one of these things again," grumbled Ron.

Hermione gave her husband a dig in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow, Hermione."

"Oh stop moaning Ron."

Ron winked at his wife and gave her a smile. Hermione smiled back at Ron.

As the day drew on the more excited Teddy grew, Harry was finding it harder to contain his Godson's enthusiasm.

"Easy there Teddy, you're going to make yourself sick before long."

"I'm sorry Uncle Harry. I love Quidditch; I've always wanted to see a championship match up like this. Don't get me wrong, I love the school Quidditch teams, but I really, really want to see a professional team," said Teddy excitedly.

"I'm going to have to go soon Harry," said Ginny interrupting.

Ginny was to be reporting the match for '_The Daily Prophet._'

"Okay, see you later."

Harry kissed his wife goodbye.

"Have fun in the reporters box, no hexing anyone this time!" laughed Harry.

"Well those idiots hadn't better do anything to infuriate me then!"

Last time Ginny had reported on a match, a few of the other reporters had got a little over zealous, and had jostled Ginny so much she'd dropped her notepad and pencil, infuriated by this, Ginny had hexed them with a Bat-Bogey hex. Harry laughed and waved his wife goodbye.

Finally six PM arrived. Harry held Teddy's hand, much to Teddy's disgust, but it was busy and Harry didn't want to lose his Godson. Harry led the way through the large field to the magical concealed Quidditch stadium.

"So who are you supporting Ted?" asked Harry breaking the momentary silence that had fallen between them.

"I'm supporting New Zealand," replied Teddy.

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"New Zealand of course," grinned Teddy.

Harry smiled down at his Godson.

Finally they arrived at their seats. Teddy looked around in awe when he realised that they were sitting in the Minister's box. Sitting at the front near the rail was Minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Junior Minister Peter Ringway.

"Harry, Teddy, Ron, Hermione nice to see you both again," drawled Kingsley.

"Kingsley, Peter." The trio replied in unison.

"Hello Minister," said Teddy politely in awe.

This wasn't the first time Teddy had met Kingsley, but everytime he had seen him he sat in awe of the man. He knew that Kingsley had fought with his parents at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Everytime I see you Teddy, you look more and more like your mother." Kingsley chuckled.

"Thank you Sir," replied Teddy quietly.

Harry gave Teddy a gentle squeeze, and a smile. Teddy smiled thinly back at Harry. Kingsley patted the seat next to him, inviting Teddy to sit next to him.

"I didn't mean to upset you Teddy, it's just that you greatly remind me of your mother. She was a great Auror, and you can be proud."

A diversion happened then, in the form of Lucius Malfoy entering the Minister's box with his wife Narcissa and son Draco. Teddy heard Harry groan slightly, he also knew of the rivalry that had existed between his Godfather and Draco Malfoy at school, and how Narcissa had saved Harry's life at the Battle.

Harry gave the Malfoy's a curt nod and turned around to face the front. Ron sat muttering and Hermione pretended not to notice them, she knew their feelings towards her.

It was time for the match to start. The two teams and done their displays, and now stood in formation ready for the off.

The action was fast and furious. Teddy jumped up and down yelling in delight. Harry had a firm hand on the back of Teddy's jumper to stop him falling over the edge.

Finland were winning 170-10. Teddy was completely disgusted.

"Come on New Zealand!" yelled Teddy.

"I have to admit New Zealand are completely below par for some reason," shouted Hermione above the din.

"You're not kidding!" shouted Harry back.

New Zealand had managed to score twelve more goals in quick succession. This brought the scores up to 170-130.

A moment later the whole stadium gave a yell. Floating in front of the Minister's box was the Golden Snitch. The glitter of the ball made Teddy point and yell.

"The Snitch, I see the Snitch!" Teddy yelled, pointing.

Then the Snitch was gone, Teddy was looking frantically around for the small golden ball. Harry saw it first.

"There Teddy, over there!" shouted Harry pointing west.

But before Teddy could find the ball, the Finnish Seeker had grabbed the tiny ball in his left hand. A roar went through the stadium, some of delight, some of sheer disappointment. Teddy groaned and slumped in his seat. Finland had won 320-130.

The teams trooped up to the Minister's box, the losing team first. The New Zealand team seem to trudge slowly towards the waiting Minister's. Teddy sat in awe as he watched the seven members of the New Zealand team shake hands and listen to words of consolidation spoke by each Minister.

Finally the Finnish team made their way into the Minister's box, and the light on the box suddenly seemed a lot brighter. Teddy felt dazzled for a moment, but as his vision cleared, the Finnish team came into view. The team shook hands with the Minister's and finally were handed the huge trophy. The noise in the stadium was unbelievable, the Finnish fans, clapped and stomped their feet and yelled in appreciation.

Back at the tent, Teddy was exhausted. He was virtually asleep in the dinner that Hermione had made. Ron nudged Teddy awake.

"Go and lay down mate," said Ron.

"Hm?" asked a befuddled Teddy.

Ron stood up and pulled Teddy to his feet. He lead him to a bunk and help lay Teddy down and cover him up.

Before Teddy knew it, Harry was dropping him back to his Grandmother.

"Did you have a good time Teddy?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes Gran, it was excellent, shame New Zealand lost though," said Teddy dolefully.

"Did everyone else have a good time Harry?"

"Yes they did, Ginny got annoyed again and Bat Bogey hexed the German correspondent." Laughed Harry.

Andromeda and Teddy laughed at this.

"Time to say 'see you later'," said Harry once he'd stopped laughing.

"Thank you Uncle Harry," said Teddy.

He gave his Godfather a brief hug and scampered off.


End file.
